


Pact

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Holiday Harbinger, M/M, Reyes has a surprise for the pathfinder, naked dancing, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: “I would sacrifice everything for your happiness, Scott.”





	Pact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trajektoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trajektoria/gifts).



> Happy Holiday Harbinger! 
> 
> Written to “Dead V” by Nightcall and “As You” by Ficci.

Reyes had been called many things in his relatively short life.

Scoundrel. Thief. Liar.

Dreamer.

But never content.

_It’s never going to get any better than this._ The thought crossed Reyes’ mind as he lay in bed with Scott. He was propped up in the pathfinder’s bed, the beautiful man still soundly asleep, one arm haphazardly thrown over his lap.

He shuffled slightly, making sure not to wake Scott but enough so he could gaze out the viewport, hand idly playing with the other’s hair.

The Tempest was currently in orbit above Kadara and she glittered like a jewel. The only thing comparable was the man asleep in his arms. Scott was precious, vulnerable even with his AI and powerful biotics. The man's heart was too pure, untainted still. Unlike his.

For the moment, he allowed himself the rare weakness of allowing his heart to be as naked as his body. Reyes was struck with the thought he would do anything to make sure this man was safe. In that moment, it didn't matter that he was the Charlatan, that Scott was the human pathfinder connected to the Nexus.

He never regretted leaving the Initiative but not being able to be by Scott's side all the time was slowly taking its toll. The role of pathfinder was taking its toll on Scott too. Wrinkles and lines where there used to be none. Scars on his skin from hits, scars on his soul from near misses.   
Resisting the urge to hold the other man tightly, and accidently wake him, Reyes contented himself with his light massage of the other’s hair.

A glance over his other shoulder brought his attention to Scott’s most unique aspect; the AI entity known as SAM. The interface where SAM’s ‘face’ would appear was currently dark, inactive. Vaguely Reyes contemplated what the AI did while Scott was asleep, run algorithms? Though that did raise another question; what did SAM think of him? Did SAM accept him in the same way Scott did?

Tactically, SAM was a hell of an asset to have on his side. He knew the AI had Scott’s best interests at heart as well…

Reyes swallowed, nervous at what he was about to ask the AI and nervous because he knew that SAM could read body language like an open book. Wishing for liquid courage, he steeled himself.

“SAM? Are you there?” he murmured into the dark cabin.

“Yes Mr Vidal. Is there something you need?” The AI strangely monotone voice was soft, matching Reyes’ volume so as to not disturb Scott.

“What is your opinion of me?” It was best to keep this blunt. With SAM’s capabilities and literal nature, he wanted an answer that was straight forward.

“You are a good match for Ryder. He is happy when he thinks of you.”

Reyes chuckled. “But what do _you_ think of me?”

“You are proficient at your job, though some may think your methods are questionable. You use deception to get what you need but have never used this against Scott.”

The Charlatan nodded, “Keep him safe for me SAM.”

“Of course, Mr Vidal.”

Reyes smiled, leaning down to kiss Scott softly on the forehead.

Scott stirred, murmuring softly in his sleep, before nuzzling his way into Reyes’ side. The smuggler smiled, heart soaring at the unconscious display of trust.

“SAM…I need…your permission for something…” Reyes stopped, swallowing. It was unusual for him to feel this anxious and he gave himself a moment to breathe.

“Mr Vidal, your vitals are spiking abnormally. Are you alright?”

Reyes chuckled to himself. “Yes, I’m fine SAM. I’ve already asked Sara and now I suppose that you’re the one I need to ask, in the absence of Scott’s father…I want to make Scott my…husband.”

“Mr Vidal, are you asking me for Scott’s hand in marriage?”

Reyes’ breath caught. To hear it put so simply…

“Yes. SAM, would you allow me to marry Scott?” He gazed over at the corner of the room where the AI’s holographic interface was.

“While I don’t see the relevance in asking myself, I agree that this would be a beneficial partnership.”

“What? No shovel talk?” Reyes chuckled.

“By my calculations, in becoming a spouse, Scott’s mortality risk is reduced by up to eleven percent. Conversely, while in your company, Scott’s stress has seen a significant reduction and his dopamine levels have increased. Statistically and medically, there is no reason for me to object.”

Reyes snorted. “Take all the romance out of it, why don’t you.” He looked back down at his sleeping partner, taking in the features of Scott’s face. He smiled warmly, the damn man could sleep through a hurricane.

Calling up his omni-tool, he got to work on some loose ends from Kadara. He didn’t know how much time had passed before he noticed that the warm body beside him was stirring.

“Hey, you ass,” Scott sleepily grumbled, glaring upwards through the glow of the omni-tool. “You promised you wouldn’t be working.”

Reyes laughed as Scott half-heartedly punched him in the chest. “No, I recall promising that I wouldn’t work while you were awake.” The rogue winked and chuckled when Scott stuck his tongue out.

Leaning down, Reyes tipped Scott’s face up towards him, capturing his lips in a kiss. Scott moaned, enjoying the intimacy, enjoying the feeling of Reyes’ smooth naked body against his own. One of Scott’s hands started make its way towards Reyes’ crotch, but whined when he was intercepted by the smuggler.

Reyes smirked at the needy sound from Scott, gracefully gliding off the bed, making sure to flex as he moved. “SAM, music please.”

Soft, piano music filled the cabin. Coming to stand in front of Scott, he winked. With flourish, Reyes bowed, his tanned body gleaming under the Tempest’s lights. He held a hand out to Scott, silently asking him to join.

Scott blinked, then swallowed harshly. He cursed his pale skin as he felt his face heat. The sight of his lover naked, and inviting him to _dance_ was just…

His thoughts broke off as Reyes stepped forward and grasped his hand. Tugging him forward, Scott fell from the bed, staggering into Reyes’ open arms and against his chest.

He shivered as his half-hard cock brushed against the other man’s, but it seemed that the smuggler wasn’t interested in that for the moment. Warm hands, strong arms wrapped around Scott, guiding him as they swayed to the music. One hand held onto his, the other slipped down to his lower back. A few times Scott tripped over his own feet, squishing Reyes’ beneath his own.

“Ah, sorry,” Scott gasped each time, face heating brighter at his own clumsiness. “I’m really not cut out for this Reyes…”

“Please,” Reyes murmured. “Let me have this with you.” A soft kiss on the pathfinder’s forehead was his reward for staying. For the moment Scott was tense, body coiling and anxiety coursing through his muscles. It made Reyes hold him firmer, the hand on his lower back drawing comforting circles as they moved.

Slowly, the pathfinder relaxed, the heat on his face dying down as he let Reyes gently sway him around his cabin. The soft gentle movements made him smile, and he finally looked up into the other’s eyes.

_Perfect._

They continued to sway to the beat, each other the only thing that mattered. The slow music twirled like silk thread around them, tying their movements together, enveloping them with its beauty.

Scott sighed happily, letting his boyfriend guide him. He rested his head against the other’s chest and closed his eyes. Their naked bodies glided against each other, but their cocks remained half-hard, not needing any more intimacy than this for the moment.

Neither spoke, neither needed to.

The music soared around them; melody speeding up, but the bass line beating slow and certain, guiding them surely. Soft notes flowed around the room and they stopped in front of one of the large windows that looked out upon Kadara.

Reyes twirled Scott around and caught his arms across his body. Walking them both to the railing, his naked body slotted perfectly behind Scott’s. Smiling, he pushed his half-hard cock between Scott’s cheeks, enjoying the gasp that the other released. Reyes kept his hold on the pathfinder’s arms, he worked his way up Scott’s neck, teasing with light kisses.

“Scott Ryder,” Reyes murmured into Scott’s ear. “Will you marry me?”

Looking everywhere but at Reyes, Scott burst into hysterical giggling. The Charlatan was patient though, continuing to hold tightly onto Scott’s body, rubbing soothing circles on his bare stomach, placing light kisses along his neck.

Scott calmed as he finally looked at Reyes’ face. “Oh…oh…you’re serious!” Scott felt his knees weaken and he backed away from the railing, sitting down on the bed fast.

Scott’s heart was beating fast, happiness threatening to explode from inside. He’d known that Reyes enjoyed their time together but he hadn’t put much hope in being able to distract the Charlatan from Kadara. The man was deeply committed to his cause and his position as an exile was bound to turn a few heads...but here was a man who was willing to do anything to help those who needed it.

“Reyes...I…” Scott swallowed, trying to articulate his disbelief. “You accept me. You accept _me_. Even with the biotics...SAM…”

“I want to be by your side, Scott. You matter to me, more so than anyone else I’ve been with. As for SAM, well...I’ve been in poly relationships before.” He winked at the last bit.

“But Kadara…”

“I have Keema, Scott. I’m a man who works from the shadows. You’re worth everything. Without you…Kadara, my position as the Charlatan. It means nothing when I compare it to having you.”  
Scott gasped softly, the implications of what Reyes was telling him finally sinking in.

“I would sacrifice everything for your happiness, Scott.”

Reaching up to Reyes’ face, Scott tugged him down onto the bed with him, the smugglers body covering his own as he lay backwards. He kissed the Charlatan deeply, pouring his love and dreams into the movements. Dreams that would include the other man.

“Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, you fucker, I’ll marry you.”

A heated look from Reyes and he was kissing Scott again. He wasn’t desperate, no; these kisses were soft, gentle. The kisses spoke of his dreams, spoke of the future that he hoped to have together.

“Thank-you,” he murmured against warm lips.

“For what?” Scott pulled back, looking slightly puzzled.

Reyes leaned forward, resting his forehead against Scotts, “For letting me have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously restarted my Holiday Harbinger _three_ times! Finally, Reyes spoke to me and told me what he wanted to do with Scott  <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your gift ^_^
> 
> Thank-you to[barbex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex) for beta reading this for me <3


End file.
